


Overwhelm

by coldairballoons



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Anxious!Curt Mega, Caring Boyfriend!Owen Carvour, M/M, Panic Attacks, sensory overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: Curt Mega never shied away from a job. Hell, sensory overloads were mostly unheard of. Unless in certain situations, that is...





	Overwhelm

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sensory overload, panic attack
> 
> Partially inspired by something that happened between me and my partner (of almost two years!)

Curt Mega was never one to shy away from a job. Sensory overloads usually only affected him when he had a lack of sleep, and yet, here he was, curled up in a booth in his black hoodie, trying to drown out the noise with his hands across his ears.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Owen Carvour slid into the seat across from him, leaning his head into his hands. “You okay?”

How could he say it without his boyfriend thinking he was pathetic? Or useless? Or a waste of space or oxygen or—shut the fuck up, brain. Curt sighed, looking up from his heap on the table and straightening up a bit. “Too many people?” Curt whispered, almost questioningly. “Too much noise?”

It was true. The bar was loud, crowded, so many bodies, so much alcohol, so much noise, Curt couldn’t breathe. He was a spy; he shouldn’t have to get overwhelmed by sensory aspects of the job.

And yet, he was.

A look of realization crossed Owen’s face. His lips parted in an ‘o’, and he reached across and took Curt’s hand lightly. Delicately. It was a small sentiment but it made Curt erupt in warmth, and he smiled sadly. “Thank you,” he mouthed, and Owen nodded. 

“Do you need to leave? I can call Cynthia—“ Curt shook his head fervently, looking back down at the table. 

“I just need to cool down? Can we, uh.” Curt shrugged, and his hand was lightly squeezed by Owen. “Can we go outside?” 

“‘Course, love.” Owen replied, smiling. He offered his hand to Curt once he’d stood, who gladly took it. “You know if you get overwhelmed you can tell me.” Curt nodded, leaning into his boyfriend’s side as the taller wrapped an arm around him. 

“I know. Didn’t want to bother you.” Curt admitted. They had reached the door to that damned bar, and Owen offered to open the door for him, Curt gladly obliging. “You know I feel bad if I do.” 

Owen nodded, leading Curt out of the building and into the parking lot, then unlocked their car and opened that door for him as well, crawling into the backseat after him. 

“How long do you need to be out here?” Owen offered, and when Curt shrugged, Owen nodded and smiled. “That’s okay, love.”

“I love you so much.” The words just slipped out, but Curt meant it with every essence of his being. And when Owen closed the distance with a kiss, and whispered a reply against his lips, he knew Owen loved him too.


End file.
